


A Forbidden Kiss

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Hermione has been in love with her professor for years. She doesn't remember the exact moment realized it, but she finally decided to act on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has also been translated into Russian and can be found here: http://fanfics.me/fic99088

Hermione sat in the back of the potions room, brewing the Draught of Living Death.

"Pssst, Hermione," Neville whispered, "What am I supposed to do next?"

She knew it was wrong, Snape would hear her and give her detention. ' _I shouldn't. I can't.'_

"Add three lacewing flies," she said just above a whisper.

"Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor and I expect you to stay after class," Severus' angry quip came from across the room.

"Yes, professor," she replied, irritated as usual with his attitude.

_Anything you want, professor._

* * *

"Miss Granger, I would have thought that after the war, and returning to school, you would have a greater respect for your teachers."

"And I would think that would have a greater respect for the student that found the necessary ingredient that saved your life."

"And I thought you'd have a greater respect for education. If you constantly tell him what to do, he'll never learn."

"With all due respect, Professor, if you keep yelling at him and abandoning him, he'll never learn."

Hermione leaned over on his desk, meeting his glare. She smiled, only a moment, enjoying this game of back and forth. She saw how much he hated it, and it only made her want to play it more.

"Miss Granger, what are your credentials? What gives you the right to judge my teaching methods?"

She put up a finger, "One, all students have a right to judge their teacher when they try methods that have constantly failed them over the years," she cocked her head to the side and smirked as she put up a second finger, "Two, Neville is an excellent student in his other classes. The only difference difference between them and yours, is the fact the other professors actually help him, and other students, when needed. They are patient. Professor Sprout has helped him so much that he has found a career. One that, once again, saved your life."

Hermione was unsure of herself now. She had used that speech to get herself just a little bit closer, inches separated them.

"Miss Granger, step back please," Severus said, his tone revealed nothing, but his eyes showed a mix of contempt and...was it worry?

Hermione didn't care. She had gotten this far. _Just close your eyes, and go for it._

"Miss Granger, You are inappropriately close to your professor, take a step back," his voice was commanding. She knew that she should listen, but that tone only made her want to the exact opposite.

 _Just go for it Hermione._ And she did. She closed her eyes, moved closer, and pressed her lips to his. It was so wrong, but her heart melted. He smelled of dried potions ingredients and tasted like...something wonderful she couldn't place it.

Even more shocking than her boldness in this action, was that his lips moved against hers. He didn't pull away, but kissed her back.

She wasn't ready when it ended. She didn't want the kiss to stop. For once, he had a look of something other than scorning in his eye. But what was it? Pain, feeling...love? She didn't dare hope for that last one.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"I-I'm-"

"Get out of my classroom, Miss Granger."

"Bu-but."

"JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD," He shouted, "IS THAT SO HARD?"

Tears started to slide down her face. He kissed her back. HE asked her why.

She made it to the door before turning around, the tears a heavy stream now, "Do you really need to ask why, professor?"

She was gone a moment later.

* * *

Severus sat in his chair after classes were done for the day. What had she been thinking? It was way out of line to kiss a professor. It's more out of line to kiss the student ? Why had he done it? Everything was such a mess now. He couldn't teach her. Even just the lingering scent of her perfume had him lost in a daze. But if he told Minerva, that would cause so many more problems.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hermione casually strolled through Hogsmeade by herself. She was going to meet Ron, but she'd rather do anything but that. She had to tell him that she had kissed someone else. She didn't really like him that much anyway. She mostly went for a spur of the moment kiss, but he was such a sloppy kisser...especially compared to- _Don't even think his name. You're trying to move on!_

As Hermione passed The Three Broomsticks, she saw Severus. She wasn't sure why, but she hadn't expected to see him. Her heart stopped, as she saw the woman standing near him embrace him and place a kiss upon his lips, just as Severus had noticed her staring.

* * *

Severus looked out the window, and met glances with Hermione. He had avoided her better in class. And almost as soon as he met eyes with her, Charlotte, is that her name? threw her arms around him and kissed him. He waited until she was done, and when she was no longer blocking his view, Hermione was still there. Staring. She noticed him looking, and gave him a smile. But it wasn't a real smile. She contained a bitter smile; he dared ask her if she had a heart, when he knew perfectly well that he had taken hers years ago.

He wondered when exactly she got those feelings, but, he knew it had been a while. He could see her heartbreaking. He didn't even care anything for the girl who had just kissed him. But he needed her. If he were to be with Hermione, everything would explode. And he couldn't risk that for her. His heart ached as he pulled the woman into an embrace and kissed her. Hermione needed to move on. He was bad for her.


End file.
